


Sanders' Sides NSFW Ask Prompt One-Shots

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Arguing, Body Worship, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, D/s dynamic, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eating out, Exhibitionism, Fellatio, First Time, Geminaephilia (twin kink), Hunter!Logan, Hypnotism, Innuendo, Intercrural Sex, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Netflix and Chill, No Aftercare, Office Sex, Oral, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Possessiveness, Praise, Praise Kink, Restraints, Restricted Movement, Riding, Roman is Latino (idk just thought I’d add that for like… appearance reference), Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Soft sex, Some Begging, Spanking, Table Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Roman, Trans!Virgil, Vaginal Sex, Vaginismus, Very slight dub-con, Voyeurism, Whipping, aftercare and cuddling, assistant!Patton, biting of the non-sexy kind, blood mention, boss!Logan, degradation kink, dragon!Deceit, dub-con, fucking over a desk, gettin it on at school, handjob, high school au (characters are 18), implied eating out, naga!Deceit, sacrifice!Logan, sub!Logan, terms like ‘clit’ and ‘cunt’ used in reference to a trans man’s genitals, trans!patton, vaginal dilator, vibrator use, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: A collection of any and all NSFW ask prompts I answer on my blog @dr-gloom (or, now, @dr-skellington, my nsfw blog)





	1. “Aw, is it too tight? Good.” - Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Tags will be at the beginning of each chapter

**Tags/Warnings: whipping?, restraints, slightly nsfw**

 

Virgil walked around the chair slowly, silently. He watched as his captive clad only in boxers pulled at the restraints, making the chair creak just a bit. He frowned. Looks like he’d need a new chair soon. 

“Fiend, let me go!”  

Virgil rolled his eyes, grabbing a strip of cloth and walking over to Roman. Roman starts to struggle more as Virgil straddles his lap, the two struggling against each other until Virgil has the cloth tied around Roman’s head, covering his mouth. Roman huffs through his nose and glares at Virgil, but Virgil just shoots him an unimpressed look and stands. 

Roman shouts, his voice muffled by the gag. Virgil watches him for a moment until Roman gives up, going silent. Virgil moves over to the table, grabbing a whip, and moves to straddle his hips again. Roman looks up at him desperately and he kisses the other’s forehead. 

“Do you remember your gesture?”

Roman snaps.

“Good boy.”

Virgil stands and moves behind Roman, bringing the whip down and smirking at the resulting muffled cry. He brings the whip down a few more times before setting it aside, watching Roman’s hands as they clench and unclench, pulling at the restraints. The skin of his wrists is red and he grunts with the effort, breathing heavily through his nose. 

“Aw, is it too tight? Good.”

Roman makes an annoyed sound and Virgil is standing in front of him again, cupping him through his boxers and leaning in to ghost his lips over Roman’s cloth-covered ones. “Now be a good boy for me, or I’ll have to punish you.”


	2. “What did you just say” & “Can you be a good girl/boy and do that for me?” - Analogical

**Tags/Warnings: this was inspired in part by an rp im in so uh, i hope you like it lol, smut (obviously), handjob, pain kink, praise kink, arguing in the beginning?, some begging**

 

Virgil was getting annoyed. No, more than that, he was getting mad. How could Logan  _not_  see his point? Out of all of the sides, he at least expected  _Logic_  to see the reasoning in his argument. However, Logan was standing on Roman and Patton’s sides for once, and maybe if Virgil was calmer he’d realize that it hurt so much because it felt like it had before they accepted him, but right now he was just pissed that his boyfriend was opposing him when  _he was right, dammit_. 

“You’re not  _listening_  to me, I-”

“Virgil, that is enough.” Logan says, his tone carrying an air of finality. “We have already decided on the matter, it is best that you move on.”

“Fuck you.” Virgil grumbles under his breath, hunching into his hoodie.

Logan levels Virgil with a look that has his heart beating faster. “What did you just say?”

“N-nothing…”

“Patton, Roman. Please excuse us; carry on with today’s affairs.” Logan turns to Virgil once again. “Room, now.” Logan sinks out and Virgil feels a shiver trail up his spine before sinking out as well. 

Virgil rises up in Logan’s room, looking around. He knew what came next, the most nerve-wracking thing was waiting for it. Logan comes up behind him, pressing against his back and placing his hands on Virgil’s hips. He leans down to whisper in Virgil’s ear, making Virgil shiver.

“Now, what was it you said to me?”

Virgil bit his lip, shaking his head. Logan tuts under his breath, squeezing Virgil’s hips. “Come now, use your words, be a good boy.”

Virgil takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “I-I said… I said ‘fuck you’.” 

Logan spins him around so they’re facing each other and pins Virgil to the wall, hands still on his hips. He kisses Virgil roughly and Virgil closes his eyes, melting into the kiss. Logan ground his hips against Virgil’s, making the slightly smaller side gasp. He takes the chance to lick into Virgil’s mouth, muffling his groan against Virgil’s lips. Virgil wraps his arms around Logan’s neck, whimpering softly and grinding back. 

Logan’s hands slip back to grope Virgil’s ass, using his grip to grind against Virgil roughly, making Virgil moan shakily into the kiss, rocking his hips into Logan’s. Logan reaches in between them to undo Virgil’s pants and push them and his boxers down just enough to free his cock before grinding against him again. Virgil breaks the kiss to let out a soft, shaky cry, clinging to Logan’s shirt. 

“Fuck, Lo, please!”

Logan starts trailing kisses from Virgil’s jaw down his neck, undoing and pushing down his own pants and boxers before grinding against Virgil again. Virgil whimpers, more pleas falling from his mouth as he pants right by Logan’s ear. Logan bites the shell of Virgil’s ear before muttering, “Oh, I’m not going to fuck you.” At the confused and desperate sound Virgil makes, Logan continues. “Only good boys get to ride my cock, and you’ve been very bad. Talking back to me in front of the others; you need to be punished.”

Logan builds up a rhythm, grinding against Virgil, listening to him whimper and moan as the feeling of not only Logan’s cock but the fabric of his jeans drags against his sensitive cock and drives him wild. When Virgil starts letting out little breathy gasps with each rock of Logan’s hips, Logan stops. Virgil makes a frustrated and desperate sound, trying to rock his hips, but Logan holds them in place. “Now, now, love. None of that.” 

Virgil opens his eyes, looking at Logan with flushed cheeks and mussed hair, pupils blown wide. “Lo, please, so close.” Logan hums, grabbing the lube from his back pocket and squirting some onto his hand before wrapping it around Virgil’s cock in a loose grip, moving his hand achingly slow. Virgil whines and looks at Logan, chest rising and falling with deep breaths; he knows what Logan expects. 

When Virgil seems to have calmed down enough, Logan steps closer, wrapping his hand around both himself and Virgil as he draws him into another kiss. Virgil moans into the kiss, rocking his hips into Logan’s hand, and Logan bites his bottom lip. Virgil gasps softly, his breath hitching, and Logan smirks. He pulls away from the kiss, his hand still stroking the both of them almost languidly. “You like it when it gets rougher, don’t you, baby?” Virgil nods, biting his bottom lip to stifle a whimper. Logan lets go of their cocks, nipping at his jaw. “You going to take over for me, my good boy? So I can make you feel good?” Virgil nods, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and stroking them, rocking his hips into it. 

Logan’s hands move to cup Virgil’s ass as he draws him into another kiss, forcing his tongue past Virgil’s lips and making their teeth knock together. He scratches up Virgil’s ass as he massages it, making Virgil moan into the kiss and buck his hips, panting into Logan’s mouth. Virgil’s free hand comes up to grip Logan’s back under his shirt, nails dragging and no doubt leaving red lines in his otherwise pale skin. Logan groans, snaking a hand up into Virgil’s hair and pulling hard, forcing his head back and breaking the kiss. 

Virgil cries out, bucking his hips, his hand faltering on their cocks. Logan rocks his hips, mumbling, “Don’t stop, pretty one,” before biting down on his neck. Virgil lets out a shaky, desperate moan, squeezing their cocks before his hand resumes its movement. “Good boy.” Logan praises, nibbling at Virgil’s pulse point and tugging on his hair, getting a shaky gasp in response. “God,  _Logan_.” Virgil’s hand speeds up and Logan grinds his hips as a response. 

“So perfect, so beautiful. My good, pretty little boy.” Logan mutters into Virgil’s neck as his free hand scratches over Virgil’s chest before pinching a nipple between his fingers. Virgil moans shakily and arches into Logan’s touch, eyes squeezed shut. “You look so beautiful, flushed and needy, begging for me with every sound you make.” Logan pulls on his hair again and smirks when Virgil’s hand stutters and he moans. Logan trails kisses and nips down Virgil’s chest, nibbling at the skin around his other nipple before licking the nub. 

“Fuck, Logan, p-please!”

Logan hums. “Tell me what you want. Can you be a good boy and do that for me?” He demands, teeth scraping over Virgil’s nipple as he pinches and tugs on the other one. Virgil cries out, rocking his hips into his hand. 

“Please, please l-let me come, need it s-so bad!” He gasps out. 

“Good boy.” Logan straightens up and kisses Virgil soundly, reaching down to help Virgil. “Come for me, Virgil.” He bites Virgil’s lip, speeding up his hand as Virgil’s falters. 

Virgil comes with a shaky moan, rocking his hips into Logan’s hand and riding out his orgasm. Logan thrusts into his hand a few times before he’s following behind Virgil, muffling his groan in Virgil’s neck. He slows his movements, working the both of them through their orgasms before letting them go and pulling Virgil into another kiss. 

When they break apart, both of them are breathless and tired. Logan grabs a towel from his nearby hamper and cleans them both up before redressing Virgil and then himself. Virgil gives him a hesitant, cocky smirk as he catches his breath, adjusting his shirt. “You think they got anything done while we were gone?”

Logan adjusts his glasses. “I highly doubt it.”


	3. “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” & “You’ve got quite the mouth on you, don’t ya?” - Logicality

**Tags/Warnings: netflix and chill, nsfw, degradation kink? i think that’s what it’s called, rough sex, aftercare**

 

Patton burst into Logan’s room, bouncing on the balls of his feet and in his cat onesie - two things that could only spell trouble for the logical side. Logan set his pen down and turned in his chair to give Patton his attention.

“Logan Logan Logan Logan!” Patton babbled excitedly, “Wanna Netflix And Chill with me?”

Logan’s mind did a record scratch.  _What?_

Out of the many, ever-changing colloquialisms that Roman and Virgil have been attempting to teach Logan, Netflix And Chill was one of the few he understood without a flashcard. The principle that one invited someone to their house under the guise of watching something on Netflix, but both parties knew the intention was sexual intercourse. Logan knew that.

But did Patton?

Patton tilts his head, confused by Logan’s silence. “LoLo?”

Logan looks up at his boyfriend. “Patton, are you aware what ‘Netflix And Chill’ means?”

Patton smiles, waving a hand dismissively. “Of course I do, silly! It means relaxing in bed and cuddling while you watch Netflix!”

Ah, so he doesn’t.

Logan nods, standing and adjusting his tie. “Very well, I will be there momentarily. Your room, I presume?”

Patton laughs at the (most likely) involuntary rhyme and nods. “Yep! And don’t forget to wear your onesie!” Then he sinks out. 

Logan sighs, undressing and setting his clothes on his bed before digging his unicorn onesie out of his dresser and putting it on. Flipping the hood up with a small smile, he sinks out of his room, rising up in Patton’s. He gives himself a moment to get used to the uncomfortable feeling he always gets in Patton’s room before moving to Patton’s bed, where the aforementioned side is already lounging on a pile of pillows, scrolling through Netflix. 

Logan settles next to Patton, who wraps an arm around him and pulls Logan close until the logical side’s back is pressed into his chest. Logan sighs fondly and relaxes into the pillows, watching Patton scroll aimlessly until he finds a movie he thinks the two of them will like, pressing play and settling in behind Logan.

Five minutes into the movie, Logan had to take off his onesie because Patton’s room seemed to be a little too warm for the heat-trapping garment. Patton said he felt fine, so Logan settled back against him in a plain black tee and plaid boxers. Another five minutes pass and Patton’s hands start wandering along Logan’s chest, his hips, his thighs. Logan shrugs it off; Patton is often quite restless (and is a naturally touchy person), so it doesn’t surprise him when Patton lets his hands wander. 

When one of those hands began rubbing at the inside of Logan’s thigh and the other rested on his lower belly, effectively pushing his ass against Patton’s pelvis, Logan began to wonder if it was intentional. Regardless, he doesn’t mention it. Not even when Patton’s light touches and gentle massaging start to turn him on. 

Logan takes a deep breath, trying to focus on the movie, his cock throbbing between his legs. He didn’t want to ruin this time with Patton, didn’t want to bother him when Patton just wanted to cuddle and watch movies. Patton’s hand on his thigh shifts, brushing over his crotch, and Logan sucks in a breath through his teeth. 

Patton hooks his chin over Logan’s shoulder and peers down at him with a smile. He cups Logan through his boxers and Logan bites his lip to stifle a groan. “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” Logan opens his mouth to retort when he feels Patton’s own hard cock against his ass and his breath stutters. Patton grins and grinds against Logan’s ass while he rubs him through his boxers. Logan’s toes curl and he bites his lip, squirming. 

“Patton…”

“What is it, baby?”

Patton’s innocent tone makes Logan want to groan in frustration. He rocks his hips into Patton’s hand. “Must you tease?” Patton laughs lightly and hooks a finger into Logan’s boxers, pulling them down just enough to expose his ass, then pressing his cock between his cheeks and grinding roughly, groaning right in Logan’s ear. 

Fuck, when did Patton unzip his onesie?

But Logan has more pressing matters now, because Patton is pressing his hand into Logan’s abdomen, making him bend in just the right way that Patton is grinding right against him, the tip of his cock teasing at his entrance with every thrust of his hips. Logan knows he’s probably making some rather undignified sounds, rocking his hips between Patton’s hand and his cock, his face heated and lips parted. 

Patton kisses up Logan’s neck, nibbling at his jaw. Logan whines low in his throat, canting his hips. “Patton.” He breathes, almost a plea. Patton hums in question right next to his ear, not ceasing his movements or speeding up, going only fast enough to drive him crazy. “Please,” Logan begs, throwing his pride out the window. And because he knows Patton will ask for clarification just to rub it in, “Please fuck me.” 

He almost cries out in relief when Patton pulls back only to replace his cock with his lubed fingers, dragging them over his entrance before pressing the first one in. Patton takes his time stretching Logan, enjoying hearing the whimpers and moans and broken pleas falling from his mouth. When he finally deems Logan stretched enough, he adjusts him so that he’s face-down on the bed, ass in the air. Logan moves to prop himself up on his elbows, but Patton takes his wrists and pins them behind his back, settling behind him. 

Patton takes in the sight of Logan with his head pressed into the pillows, turned to the side so he can breathe, ass sticking up in the air practically begging to be fucked. He lubes up his cock, stroking it a few times and letting out a little moan before pressing into Logan slowly, not stopping until he’s pressed in to the hilt. Logan pants softly below him, taking the pause to get used to the feeling of Patton inside of him. Patton kisses between his shoulder blades before he starts to move. 

He starts out slow, pulling almost all the way out before pressing back in, slowly building a rhythm. When Logan shows no signs of discomfort, only moaning softly in pleasure, Patton starts to speed up until he’s thrusting roughly into Logan, keeping his grip on his arms as he aggressively fucks him. Logan’s moans get progressively louder, trying his best to meet Patton’s thrusts with his limited mobility, crying out on nearly every thrust.

“Fuck, fuck, god, shit, Patton!”

Patton tuts softly, nipping at the skin between his shoulder blades.  “You’ve got quite the mouth on you, don’t ya? Do you want the others to hear you saying those dirty words while I’m fucking you? They might want to come in here!” 

Logan groans, tightening around Patton’s cock, making him moan in return. “Oh, you dirty little boy. You want them to hear us, don’t you? Want them to come in here and find you with my cock buried in your ass, screaming for me like the slut you are.” Logan lets out a shaky cry, going tense, getting closer and closer to the edge. 

Patton leans over, the new angle driving him deeper into Logan. Logan turns his face into the pillow to muffle his scream as Patton whispers in his ear, “You going to come, slut? Going to lose it while I fuck you with my cock, without even having to touch your dick? Am I fucking you that good?” Logan chants Patton’s name, his cries being muffled by the pillow. “Come on, baby, come for me. Show me how good I make you feel.” Patton slams his hips into Logan and Logan cries out, coming on the sheets under him. Patton follows a few thrusts later, grinding against Logan as he rides out his orgasm. 

Patton takes a moment to catch his breath before he slowly pulls out of Logan, helping him to lay on his side gently. He summons a damp washcloth, cleaning off Logan and himself before zipping up his onesie and massaging Logan’s arms and legs to help him relax. Logan closes his eyes and hums softly, pulling Patton close once he’s done. Patton waves a hand at the sheets, making them clean before cuddling up to Logan.

This was always his favorite part; Logan got so cuddly after sex. 

“Patton.” Logan’s muffled voice speaks up from his chest. 

“Hm?”

“You knew what Netflix And Chill meant, didn’t you?”

Patton giggles. “Mayyybe.”

Logan’s exasperated sigh only makes him laugh harder.


	4. “Oh… you’re in trouble now” & “You’re mine.” - Logicality

**Tags/Warnings: possessiveness, NSFW, exhibitionism, clothed sex, multiple orgasms, degradation**

 

Logan walked alongside Patton as they wandered through the park, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Logan, for once, was dressed in clothes a little more casual; shorts and a NASA t-shirt. Patton, well… It was certainly different. Definitely not bad, if Logan had a say in it.

Patton was wearing one of those skirts with the shoulder straps (Logan didn’t care to know what it was called) in a baby blue, with a soft white croptop underneath. The skin of his naturally tan stomach peeked out between the shirt and skirt every time he turned to look at something or talk to Logan, and he was beginning to wonder if Patton had specifically chosen to go out in this outfit to drive him insane.

A young woman walks by them on the path, smiling at Patton as she comments, “You look so cute!” Patton absolutely beans and turns to shout back as they continue walking. “Thanks! You do too!”

Logan wraps an arm around Patton’s waist, kissing his temple and earning a giggle from the shorter man. “You really do. Almost good enough to eat.” Patton’s cheeks darken with a blush.

“Lo, not out here.”

Logan hums. “Oh? Why not?” His fingers slip under the waistband of Patton’s skirt, rubbing at his side.

Patton pouts. “You know why, meanie.”

Logan gives an amused smile, not moving his hand but not saying anything else as they continue walking.

They pass by a few more people on the path, most of whom look Patton over appreciatively before passing. Logan’s grip on Patton draws him closer, and Patton knows he must be feeling uncomfortable with all the attention he’s getting. He looks up at Logan with a small frown. “Sorry, Lo…”

Logan shakes his head. “You’re not in trouble, dearest. They all know who you belong to.” Patton bites his lip and nods, cheeks pink once again as they continue their walk.

Logan lets his hand fall back to his side after no one else crosses their path, taking a moment to enjoy the nature walk, looking around them.

“Well aren’t you cute.”

Patton giggles. “Aw, thanks!”

“Couldn’t help but notice you from behind, but you’re still just as pretty up front. Wanna come to my place? Watch a movie?”

Logan tenses, glaring at the man who was practically leering at Patton. Patton laughs a little awkwardly, taking Logan’s hand. “Uhm, sorry! Don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate me leaving with another guy…”

The stranger looks over at Logan then back at Patton with a sigh. “Oh well, maybe next time?” He winks, and Logan wants to punch him in the face. Patton gives another weak laugh.

“Maybe!”

Patton waves as the man walks off. Logan grips Patton’s hips, pressing against his back and growling in his ear, “Oh… You’re in trouble now.” Patton’s breath catches and he goes to speak. “Lo-”

“Be quiet now, or we might get caught.”

* * *

Logan presses Patton into the tree, grinding against him and groaning into the kiss. Patton gasps against his lips, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck and kissing back feverishly, rocking into Logan’s hips in return. Logan bites Patton’s bottom lip, sucking on it as Patton whines and squirms underneath him. His hands move to cup Patton’s ass, groaning when his hands meet lace. “Practically begging to be fucked, aren’t you?” He mutters against Patton’s lips, grinding against him. Patton moans, gripping Logan’s shirt.

Logan’s hands slip down to grip the backs of Patton’s thighs and he picks him up, wrapping Patton’s legs around his hips before pinning him to the tree again. Patton’s hands slip underneath his shirt and scratch down his back as Logan resumes his grinding, groaning against his neck. Patton whimpers and nips at Logan’s neck, scratching down his sides, the only thing between him and Logan being the rough fabric of Logan’s shorts and Patton’s panties, his skirt riding up.

Patton throws his head back when Logan slips his hands under Patton’s panties, gripping his asscheeks and spreading them while he grinds on his sensitive cock. Patton’s face is flushed, every breath leaving him as a breathy moan. “Please, Lo, need you.” He whines, hooking his ankles behind Logan’s back to keep his hips close.

Logan groans, reaching into his back pocket for the little travel-sized lube bottle he put in there earlier.

What? Going to the park usually ended in sex, he was just being prepared.

He uncaps the lube and squirts some on his fingers, hooking a clean finger in the waistband of Patton’s panties and pulling them down just enough to expose his ass.

Patton whines right by his ear as he teases his fingers over his entrance. “Lo, please, stop teasing.” Logan kisses his neck and presses the first finger in.

He doesn’t take his time spreading Patton open, but he makes sure he isn’t hurting him. By the time he has three fingers inside Patton he’s practically massaging his prostate, making Patton writhe and moan desperately.

“God, Lo, please, I- please, please fuck me- need you, please!”

Logan hums as if he’s thinking about it, then removes his fingers. Patton whimpers and Logan silences him with a kiss, bringing his cock out of his sorts and positioning himself, pressing inside languidly.

Patton is panting and moaning against Logan’s lips, and Logan takes the opportunity to lick into Patton’s mouth. He grips Patton’s ass, spreading his cheeks as he pulls out almost all the way and slowly thrusts back in. Patton moans high and long into the kiss, rocking his hips to try and get Logan to go faster.

Logan gets the message, gripping Patton’s ass bruisingly tight as he fucks him hard and fast against the tree. At some point he breaks the kiss to bite and suck down Patton’s neck, freeing Patton’s sounds to the open air. “Do you wanna get caught?” Logan mutters in Patton’s ear. His only response is a whimper, Patton tightening around him. “You want someone to find us, to see you up against a tree, begging for me, taking my cock like you were born for it?” Patton cries out and grips Logan’s hair as he slams into his prostate, and Logan angles to hit it on every thrust. “Nothing to say? Am I fucking you so good that you can’t speak, slut?”

Patton starts letting out gasping whimpers, his thighs shaking. He’s getting close. “I bet you want me to keep going, even after you come, don’t you? A needy thing like you that dresses so pretty to get all the boys to stare, of course you do.”

“S-sorry- ah!”

Logan tuts. “Oh, it’s okay baby, we both know who you belong to.”

He growls, slamming into Patton. “You’re mine.” He bites down on Patton’s neck and Patton is coming, letting out a loud cry as his thighs tremble and cum covers the inside of his panties. Logan doesn’t slow down, and soon Patton is rocking his hips into Logan’s thrusts, whimpering desperately, his flush creeping down his neck.

“Just look at you, my perfect little toy to fuck how I please, and you’ll take whatever I give you, won’t you?” Patton whines, tightening around Logan, earning a groan and a nip to his neck. “Just came and already begging me for more, such a good boy.” Logan’s thrusts start to lose their rhythm as he gets closer. He reaches between them with one hand, stroking Patton while the other moves to grip his hip. “Come for me, Patton.” A few more strokes and Patton is coming again with a shaky cry, trembling as Logan milks him through his orgasm. Logan thrusts into Patton a few more times before he’s following, muffling his moan in Patton’s shoulder.

When both of them have caught their breath, Logan slips out of Patton. He gently massages his legs before lowering his feet to the ground, tucking himself back into his pants. Patton shifts from foot to foot, making a face. “I’m all sticky…”

Logan smiles, his hands on Patton’s hips. “Would you like some help cleaning up, dearest?” Patton looks away, giving a shy nod, gripping his skirt. Logan gets down on his knees in front of Patton, lifting the other’s skirt.

Patton gasps as Logan licks along his cock, then back over his balls, licking up his cum. Logan then takes Patton into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly and humming. Patton moans, leaning back against the tree for support and gripping his skirt like a lifeline. Logan works his tongue over Patton as he takes him into his throat, swallowing and causing Patton to cry out softly. It isn’t long before he has Patton coming down his throat, panting and exhausted as Logan pulls off of him and kisses him sweetly. “Let’s get you home. We can cuddle in bed and watch Love Actually.”

Patton smiles at Logan tiredly, eyes full of love and feeling sated. “That sounds perfect.”


	5. “Oh… you’re in trouble now”, “So… what’s this I hear about you having a crush on me?”, & “Oh kitten… You’ve really never done this before?” - Prinxiety

**Tags/Warnings: high school au, nsfw, intercrural sex, gettin it on at school (lmao)**

 

Roman had been trying to catch Virgil all day to talk to him, but - consciously or not - Virgil was avoiding him. Roman was always two steps behind him. He went to Virgil’s English class and was told they were in the computer lab. He went to Virgil’s usual lunch table and no one had seen him. He stopped by the astronomy club and they’d dismissed their members early.

He was starting to get a little mad.

He knew Virgil’s path out of the school on his way home and had left his class ten minutes early (much to his drama teacher’s chagrin) to place himself in Virgil’s path. When the bell rang Roman’s eyes immediately started combing through the rapidly-growing crowd of teens. It isn’t until the halls are nearly empty that Roman spots Virgil; and how like him, really, to wait until there isn’t anyone around to witness his presence. Roman steps up to Virgil, startling him from where he’d been glowering at the linoleum.

“My Chemical Depression.”

“Hans.”

Roman gasps, pressing a hand to his chest. “How could you insinuate that I am anything like that… that snake?”

Virgil arches an eyebrow, looking up at him.

“Shut up. I wanted to talk to you.”

And now he looks nervous. Roman was expecting this, of course, so he rushes to reassure him. “I’m not going to beat you up in the bathroom, I just want to talk. I promise.” Virgil huffs, shouldering his backpack.

“Fine.”

Roman leads him into an empty classroom, making sure the door shuts all the way before turning to look at Virgil. Virgil’s set his backpack on one of the desks, hands in the pockets of his hoodies and shifting with nervous energy. Roman walks up to him, looking him over before summoning an easy smirk.

“So… what’s this I hear about you having a crush on me?”

Virgil’s head snaps up to look at Roman wide-eyed. The look is quickly replaced by a glare, so fast Roman almost doesn’t catch the wide-eyed look. “You shouldn’t believe every rumor you hear, Princey.”

Roman takes another step closer, and Virgil has to tilt his head up to look Roman in the eyes, their faces inches apart. “What if it’s true?” Roman asks. Virgil represses a shudder when Roman’s breath ghosts his face.

“It’s not.”

“Oh… You’re in trouble now.” Roman reaches out, gripping Virgil’s hips. “It’s not nice to lie, Virge.” Virgil’s breath stutters as Roman pulls him closer, pressing their hips together. His eyes dart to the door and Roman takes his moment of distraction to kiss Virgil’s neck. “So are you lying to me?”

“No…”

Roman nips at Virgil’s neck, smirking at the small gasp the action pulls from the shorter male. “You sure?”

Virgil purses his lips together, blush slowly growing on his face as Roman kisses and nips down his neck until finally, “Fuck, fine! It’s true. Happy?” Roman hums, pulling Virgil into a kiss that the other almost hesitantly reciprocates. Virgil wraps his arms around Roman’s neck, closing his eyes, humming against Roman’s lips when Roman starts rubbing circles into his hips.

Roman licks at Virgil’s lips, feeling a surge of want and affection when Virgil’s lips part. He grinds against him subtly, not wanting to push Virgil too far and groaning in surprise when Virgil grinds back, much more sure of himself. Roman presses one of his thighs in between Virgil’s legs, sliding his hands back to palm Virgil’s ass and guide him into grinding on his thigh. Virgil pants against Roman’s mouth and Roman can feel him getting hard, his own cock twitching with interest. Roman pushes Virgil’s hoodie off, slipping his hands under the other’s shirt and feeling up his abs to his chest before pulling back from the kiss long enough to take Virgil’s shirt off. Next comes Roman’s shirt, Virgil’s hands skirting across the tanned skin appreciatively as Roman goes back to kissing and nipping down his neck.

Virgil moans loudly at a particularly harsh nip to his collarbone and Roman pulls away to shush him with a kiss. “Wouldn’t want a teacher to hear, would we?” Virgil nods, biting his lip as Roman goes back to what he was doing, making his way down Virgil’s chest. He licks one of Virgil’s nipples before lightly taking it between his teeth and giving a soft tug, Virgil whimpering above him and carding a hand through Roman’s hair. Roman straightens up, pulling him into a harsh kiss and replacing his mouth with his hands on Virgil’s chest. Virgil whines into the kiss, his hips grinding against Roman’s leg more desperately. He breaks away from the kiss after a moment to pant against Roman’s lips.

“Fuck, Ro, please.”

Roman bites his lip, his cock twitching in his pants as he takes in how needy and desperate Virgil looks, grinding on his leg, face red and lips kiss-bruised. He undoes and lowers Virgil’s pants and boxers to about mid-thigh, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of him, hard and wanting, before he wraps a hand around his cock and starts to stroke him. Virgil muffles his moans behind his hand, rocking into Roman’s hand for a few moments before he’s trying to stop him, gripping Roman’s wrist. Roman looks up at him, confused. Virgil looks away, face red (whether from embarrassment or arousal, it’s hard to tell).

“I-I want you… please…”

Roman’s eyes widen. Of all the things he’d been expecting when he planned on confronting Virgil this morning, this was at the very bottom of his list. We’re talking so far down it touched the bottom of the pit of Tartarus. “Are you sure?” He breathes, thinking it’s too good to be true. Virgil nods, chewing on his lip, and Roman has to think.

It’s not like he brought lube to school with him (he may be a teenage boy, but he wasn’t that sex-crazy), so what could they use? Then he remembered his lotion he carried around - because skin care was important, and no other reason, shut up - it was the kind that was for sensitive skin; super thin, bordering on watery, meant for hydration. That would work…

“Okay, hold on a sec…” Roman goes over to his backpack and grabs his lotion before coming back to Virgil, shucking his own pants and boxers down his thighs after having Virgil turn around. “Elbows on the desk, love.” He mutters, getting some lotion on his hand; Virgil complies. Roman stands there for a moment, looking over Virgil’s body; undressed down to his thighs, round ass in the air, hard cock between his legs, the slight shake in his frame-

Well, that wasn’t good. Roman frowns.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, dearest?”

Virgil’s body tenses and he snaps out, “I already said yes, just do it.” When Roman places a hand on Virgil’s back and feels him tense further, it dawns on him.

“Oh, kitten.. you’ve really never done this before?”

Roman watches Virgil’s blush creep down his neck. His voice shakes slightly as he replies, “So?”

“So, I’m not letting your first time be in some shitty classroom because you got horny with the first guy who offered.” The blush darkened and Roman bit back a sigh. He got an idea, the hand with lotion on it dipping between Virgil’s thighs and making him jump.

“Wh-what are you doing..?”

“Like I said, I’m not letting your first time be here…. But we’re both horny and willing, so… I wanna try something. I promise you’ll like it.” Roman muttered, lotioning the inside of Virgil’s thighs until they were slick. He gets a little more lotion and spreads it on his cock, stroking himself and letting out a quiet moan before shifting closer to Virgil, placing his hands on his hips.

“Press your legs together, love.”

Virgil does as he asks, pressing his thighs together. Roman presses his cock in between his thighs, just under Virgil’s own cock and balls, shifting his hands to hold Virgil’s thighs together tightly. Virgil shivers at the sensation, biting his lip. Roman starts to thrust, dragging his cock between Virgil’s clenched thighs and against his hard cock, making both of them moan. Roman presses kisses and nips to Virgil’s back, shoulders, the back of his neck, anywhere he can reach as he speeds up, panting and moaning.

The sounds of their slick flesh meeting with each thrust and the feeling of Roman’s cock against him slowly drives Virgil insane until he’s letting out high, breathy moans, feeling just moments away from coming. Roman’s thrusts get more sloppy as he nears the edge too, his hands gripping Virgil’s thighs tight enough to bruise. Roman moans right by Virgil’s ear, muttering his name in between panting breaths, and Virgil is coming with a cry, thighs clenching and shaking slightly. The feeling of Virgil’s cum dripping onto Roman’s cock has him coming soon after, muffling his groan into Virgil’s shoulder as he rides out his orgasm.

Once both of them have caught their breath, Roman grabs some paper towels from the sink by the door and cleans them up, helping Virgil redress and redressing himself. Once they’re both looking more presentable, the two teens shuffle awkwardly, neither one able to look the other in the eye.

“So uh-”

“I just-”

They both speak and stop speaking simultaneously, then laugh awkwardly in the following silence. Virgil scratches the back of his head, looking down at his converse. “Uhm… I don’t know… am I supposed to like…. Thank you?”

Roman scoffs. “God, no. That’d be weird.”

“Okay, good.”

Roman picks at his cuticles. “Maybe… you’d like to join me on a date? Friday, that diner by the park?”

Virgil smiles slightly. “Yeah, sure. Sounds great.”


	6. “Let’s play a game… First one to make a noise loses.” - Logicality

**Tags/Warnings: smut, trans character, trans!Patton, vaginal sex, vibrator use, slight exhibitionism?, slight spanking?, uhhhh degradation**

 

Patton whimpered as Logan pressed the vibe to his little cock, teasing him by rubbing around it. His hands clench on the tabletop, the edge of the table digging into his stomach just slightly from where Logan has him bent over the wooden surface. He whines low in his throat and tries to rock into the vibrations in a desperate attempt for more stimulation, but with the angle he’s at it’s nearly impossible; especially with how Logan is pressed back right against him, grinding against him and getting his cock wet. 

Patton keens softly when the head of Logan’s cock teases at his entrance. He bites his lip, spreading his legs a little wider to better angle his hips and moaning when the new angle causes Logan’s cock to drag against his hole. Logan bends down, draping himself over Patton’s back as he continues to tease the man below him with the soft vibrations. “You better be careful, Patton. We’re in the kitchen; if you’re too loud, the others will hear you.” 

Patton bites his lip, hard, his face red. Logan’s free hand grips his hip and his grinding becomes rougher, slowly driving Patton insane. He’s so wet already that just the action of grinding against Logan is making slick sounds that only serve to increase the ache between his legs. He can’t take it anymore, he needs Logan inside of him,  _now_ , and he knows Logan is the type to continue just like this until they both come, if he feels like it. Patton’s forehead rests against the cool wood of the table as he rocks back as best he can against Logan’s cock. “Please, Lo, need you,” he breathes. Logan groans and nips Patton’s shoulder before drawing back. 

The sudden lack of a body behind him and the loss of the vibrator on his little cock makes Patton shiver, but he knows Logan isn’t leaving him there alone, so he relaxes. A moment later Logan is back, pressing two fingers inside of Patton and kissing along his shoulders. He pauses to mutter in Patton’s ear.

“Let’s play a game… First one to make a noise loses.” 

He makes sure to prep Patton as quickly as he can without hurting him before he’s pressing the head of his cock against Patton’s hole. Patton’s nodding frantically, forehead resting against the table and practically chewing through his lip in an effort to stay quiet. He wants to question Logan - it’s not a very fair game if Patton’s the one being teased the entire time - but the words die before they leave his mouth as Logan fills him, and he feels it.

Logan is wearing the cage vibe.

Logan turns it on as his hips press flush against Patton’s, fully seated inside of him. Patton bites back a needy whimper at the feeling, his toes curling against the tile floor, forcing himself to take deep breaths. Logan is kind enough to wait for Patton to adjust before he moves (or maybe he needed to wait too, judging by the way he was keeping himself quiet by sucking hickies into Patton’s neck).

Logan pulls out until just the tip is in Patton before slowly thrusting back in, repeating the action until he’s built up a slow, steady, torturous pace. Patton is quickly reduced to a panting, desperate mess, rocking back to meet Logan’s thrusts, clenching around him, nearly losing his composure when that makes the vibrations more intense. 

Logan increases the vibrations and starts thrusting his hips faster, sucking marks into Patton’s neck, shoulders, and back. Patton doesn’t even notice Logan’s hand leave his hip until he’s pressing the vibrator against Patton’s little cock once again, making him jolt in surprise and clench hard around Logan inside of him. The action almost makes Logan moan and he bites Patton’s shoulder to keep himself quiet. Patton’s mouth opens in a silent cry, clawing uselessly at the table. 

Logan increases the vibrations against Patton’s little cock and starts snapping his hips, fucking Patton roughly into the table, panting against the skin of his back. Patton can’t take it anymore; he keens loudly, the sound bordering on a scream, and suddenly it all comes pouring out. He begs Logan to fuck him harder, faster, keening when Logan’s cock brushes everything just right. 

Now that Patton’s ‘lost’, Logan doesn’t need to hold back. He’s slamming his hips into Patton’s drinking in his moans and pleas and responding with moans of his own. He brings a hand down on Patton’s ass and practically growls at the whimper and the way Patton clenches around him. “Look at you, you fucking slut,” As the demeaning term leaves his lips, he spanks Patton again, making him cry out softly. “Bent over the table, taking everything I’m giving you and still wanting more. Couldn’t even keep quiet, you were so desperate to be wrecked.”

Patton’s moans start going up in pitch as he gets closer, hands gripping the table desperately to meet Logan’s thrusts. “God, yes, please, wreck me. Punish me for being loud, fuck me so good I can’t walk, ruin me.” Any other time the both of them would be absolutely red-faced in embarrassment at those almost porn-quality words, but they were so lost in their pleasure that the words only served to drive them deeper into it. Logan turned up the vibrator all the way, his rough thrusting driving Patton’s hips into the vibe even more and causing his little cock to grind against it. 

Patton’s almost screaming, feeling his orgasm quickly rising. He clenches around Logan tightly as he comes, crying out. Logan follows close behind, spilling into Patton as he bites his shoulder, muffling his groan. As he starts to catch his breath, he turns both vibes off, setting the one he’d been teasing Patton with on the table. He gently rubs Patton’s sides, kissing up the back of his neck. 

“Patton, love, are you alright?”

“Mh.”

Logan can’t help the slight smirk that he presses against Patton’s skin. “I take it that was satisfactory?”

“Mhmmmm.”

“Would you prefer to cuddle first and then clean up, or clean up and then cuddle?”

Patton holds up one finger. Logan nods, slowly pulling out of Patton, making the other male whimper. Logan mutters an apology into his neck before removing the cage vibe from his cock, setting it next to the other vibe, and helping Patton to stand back up. Patton leans against Logan’s chest, pressing his face into Logan’s neck and kissing the skin there while Logan wraps an arm around him and grabs the vibes with his free hand. With a kiss to Patton’s hair, he sinks them out of the kitchen and into Patton’s room.


	7. “You’re so beautiful.”/“It’s alright, baby. Lay back. I’ll take good care of you.”/“You have no idea what you do to me.” - Logince

**Tags/Warnings: trans character, trans!Roman, vaginal sex, riding, Roman is Latino (idk just thought I’d add that for like… appearance reference), implied eating out? i guess?, smut, not safe for sanders, slight bondage**

 

 

Roman pushes Logan down onto the bed and climbs into his lap, kissing him deeply and grinding against him. Roman is in nothing but a pair of sleep pants, Logan just having come home from a business trip. Roman had heard the front door shut and met Logan in the entryway, kissing him roughly before he could speak. He’d missed his husband the last two weeks, and not just because his dildo was a little smaller than Logan’s cock. Logan had no qualms being dragged through the house as Roman attacked his mouth, and now the two were grinding against each other as Roman worked the tie loose from Logan’s neck.

He pulls back to take the tie off and catch his breath, and Logan takes the chance to wrap his arms around Roman, holding him close as he trails biting kisses down his neck. Roman moans softly, his hands blindly working at the buttons of Logan’s shirt until he can push it off of his chest. Logan lets go of Roman and shrugs the rest of the way out of his shirt, groaning as Roman grinds against his clothed cock. “Missed you so much,” Roman pants against Logan’s ear, making the other man shiver. 

“Roman.” Logan gasps as Roman works his belt off and gets his pants unzipped, palming him through his boxers. Roman shushes him softly and presses a kiss to his jaw. “It’s alright, baby. Lay back. I’ll take good care of you.”

Logan lets his head fall back, closing his eyes. Roman slips down to straddle Logan’s thighs, working his pants down to his thighs, then his boxers. Roman bites his lip as Logan’s hard cock comes into view, his cheeks flushed. 

Logan cries out in surprise as Roman takes his cock into his mouth, his hand automatically going to tangle in Roman’s wavy hair. Roman takes Logan’s cock into his throat, running his tongue along the underside and pulling back, then going back down. Logan moans and pulls on Roman’s hair, registering his mistake too late. 

Roman pulls off of his cock, sitting up and reaching for the discarded tie. “Bad boy. You know how I feel about you pulling my hair.” Logan huffs in frustration as Roman ties his wrists to the headboard. Once he’s sure Logan’s wrists are secured and the tie isn’t too tight, he pulls back. “Color?”

“Green.”

Roman nods. He sits up off of his legs to work his pajamas down to mid-thigh before shifting to straddle Logan’s hips, grinding against Logan with a shaky moan. Logan swears, his hands clenching, pulling on the tie in a subconscious effort to grip Roman’s hips. Roman continues to grind against Logan, his cock getting slick from how wet Roman is already. “Shit, Roman.” Logan pants, grinding up against Roman and making him bite his lip. Logan looks up at Roman, his face flushed, hair mussed from when Logan’s hand was tangled in his locks, lips slightly red and swollen from biting them. His chest rises and falls with panting breaths, thighs and abs tense as he works his hips to grind against Logan. “You’re so beautiful.”

Roman whimpers at the praise. “God, Logan… You have no idea what you do to me… Missed you so much. Missed your cock.” 

Logan bites his lip, arms straining against the tie again. “Please, please let me out, want to prep you. Want to feel you.” Roman groans and nods, scrambling to undo the tie from around Logan’s wrists. As soon as he’s free, Logan is teasing at Roman’s little cock with two fingers. Roman whimpers, squeezing Logan’s hips with his thighs and rocking his hips into the sensation. 

“Fuck, Logan, Logan, please.”

Logan teases him for another moment before his fingers continue their journey, teasing at Roman’s hole before he’s pressing two inside. Roman’s mouth opens in a silent moan and he rocks his hips into the fingers, practically riding them. Logan begins to move his hand slowly, thrusting them in and out of Roman, watching the pleasure on his face for a moment before he adds a third, spreading him open. Roman gasps, gripping Logan’s shoulders as he rides his fingers. He’s up to four, his toes curling in pleasure and he bites his lip, then suddenly he’s batting at Logan’s arm, lifting his hips. “Stop, stop. Fuck, Lo, please.”

Logan pulls his fingers out, frowning up at Roman in concern. “Are you alri-”

Roman cuts him off with a deep and dirty kiss, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. Logan groans as the tie is used to bind his hands to the headboard again, and Roman sits up, positioning himself over Logan’s cock. Logan takes a deep breath in anticipation. “Fuck, Roman, please. Please, need you, want to feel you around my cock. Please.” Roman whimpers quietly, sinking down onto Logan’s cock, making the other groan and strain against the tie. 

Roman bends down to kiss Logan, closing his eyes and rocking his hips slightly and moaning into the kiss. Logan eagerly kisses back, rocking up into Roman. Roman breaks the kiss and starts trailing kisses down to Logan’s jaw, then down his neck, the kisses turning to nips and then biting, finally starting to move, working himself over Logan’s cock. Logan moans, tipping his head back to give Roman more room. Roman sucks marks into Logan’s neck, attaching himself to Logan’s pulse point and whining when Logan responds by thrusting his hips. 

Their pace gradually builds until Logan is slamming up into Roman and Roman is grinding his hips against Logan’s, moaning on every thrust. Roman slips his hand between his legs, rubbing and teasing his little cock, the stimulation causing him to clench around Logan. Logan swears, the sight of Roman rubbing himself and the feeling of him clenching around his cock driving him closer to the edge. It’s the sight of Logan watching him that sends Roman over the edge, crying out and throwing his head back as his orgasm rocks through him. Logan’s thrusts turn rougher, and he follows close behind Roman, groaning as he releases inside of Roman. 

Both men still, catching their breath. Roman slowly pulls off of Logan, resting just above his stomach, not actually sitting on him. Logan looks up at Roman with adoration and smiles. “That was wonderful, my love. Shall we shower and go to bed?” 

Roman raises an eyebrow, raising up onto his knees and walking himself up Logan’s chest. “You thought you were done? You still need to be punished for pulling my hair, and I’m full of cum now.” Logan’s cheeks flush as Roman stops at his shoulders, seeming to wait for the go-ahead. Logan nods eagerly, licking his lips as Roman scoots closer. 

Roman smiles.


	8. “You’re mine.” - Anxceit

**Tags/Warnings: smut, exhibitionism, voyeurism, semi-public sex, possessiveness, dirty talk, couch sex, clothed sex, slight degradation, aftercare and cuddling, I’m just gonna call Deceit Damien**

 

They’d talked about the idea plenty, but they’d never really had the opportunity to try it out. There was always something in the way; someone was in the commons, they were too keyed up to get past the bedroom door, or they were too tired. That didn’t stop Damien from muttering things in Virgil’s ears when they were in bed, plans and ideas and ‘what if’s that drove Virgil crazy.

But today they’d finally had the chance. 

Roman had taken Logan into the Imagination to help him work out some things. Virgil couldn’t remember if it was for Thomas or not, and honestly he really didn’t care. Patton had stated earlier that day that he was going to try and clean out his room, and they all knew how that’d go; he’d clean for maybe 20 minutes, at most, before he found something and inevitably fell down the rabbit hole into memory lane. He’d be busy for hours. 

It’s not like they’d gone into the commons with the express intention of fucking like rabbits on the couch or anything. Actually, they’d been planning to just enjoy the peace and quiet, having the commons to themselves, taking the opportunity to watch whatever they wanted on the TV as they cuddled on the couch. 

Virgil was seated in Damien’s lap, relaxing against his boyfriend as they watched Lucifer. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this peaceful, this relaxed, totally anxiety-free (well… more or less. You know). Damien had his arms wrapped around Virgil’s waist, keeping him close. Occasionally he’d move one of his hands to take Virgil’s and rub his thumb across Virgil’s knuckles. It was totally sappy, and Virgil would never admit that he loved it, but Damien knew.

Virgil shifted in Damien’s lap, trying to get comfortable. Sitting in the same position for too long always made him restless, let alone sitting on someone else. He wiggled his hips slightly to try and get comfortable, his eyes still on the screen. He barely noticed when Damien’s arms tightened around him the slightest bit, figuring it was just to make sure he didn’t fall over from moving too much. He quickly settled and forgot about it.

But, as we said, Virgil gets pretty restless in people’s laps. So it wasn’t long before he was wiggling in Damien’s lap again. Damien’s arms tighten around him again but Virgil doesn’t stop, still not feeling quite comfortable. Was he making Damien’s pants bunch up or something? It felt like-

“Virge,” Damien practically groans against Virgil’s shoulders. “Quit it.”

Virgil’s cheeks color slightly as he realizes what he’d done. The thought alone is a little exciting, and it finally occurs to Virgil that they’re alone. In the commons. Just the two of them, with little chance of being caught. Virgil starts rocking his hips a little, grinding against Damien. He bites back a moan at the feeling of Damien hardening under him, his own cock twitching to life in his pants. 

Damien’s hands move to Virgil’s hips, gripping them firmly and guiding Virgil. He stifles a groan against the back of Virgil’s neck, making the anxious side shiver. Damien’s hands are quickly scrambling to yank down Virgil’s sweats over his ass, stopping when they’re around his thighs. With a thought, Damien’s fingers are coated in lube and he sinks the first one into Virgil’s entrance, the sound Virgil makes going straight to his cock.

Damien takes his time stretching and prepping Virgil, turning his head and pulling him into a bruising kiss to swallow his sounds. Once the lying side deems Virgil ready, he’s nudging Virgil up off his lap just enough so he can pull his own pants down enough to free his cock. He quickly coats his cock with lube and grabs Virgil by his hips, slowly helping him to lower himself onto Damien’s cock.

The manhandling and the feeling of Damien’s cock stretching him open makes Virgil’s mouth fall open with a moan. Once Virgil’s hips are flush with Damien’s, Damien’s hands slip up Virgil’s sides, teasing him with light touches as he kisses Virgil’s neck. Virgil whines softly, panting quietly and taking a moment to adjust before rocking his hips with a moan. 

Damien swears under his breath and nips at Virgil’s neck. Virgil gasps, his thighs on either side of Damien’s clenching as he lifts himself up and seats himself again. The two quickly build up a rhythm, Damien’s hands on Virgil’s hips as Virgil works himself over on Damien’s cock. Damien kisses and nips at Virgil’s neck and shoulders, marking the pale skin possessively and drinking up the whimpers and moans falling from the anxious side’s lips. 

The soft, subtle sound of a side rising up in the commons catches Damien’s notice through the haze and distraction before a very flustered and surprised, “Oh- I- sorry! I didn’t-!” makes Virgil freeze. Both sides look up into the wide-eyed, red-faced expression of Patton, Virgil’s breath hitching. Damien bites back a groan when Virgil clenches around him.

Patton is looking anywhere but the couch, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “I- I’m so sorry guys, I thought-! I was just- I’ll- I’ll go.” The moral side is so flustered he doesn’t even sink out, just turns to walk out of the room. Damien’s eyes flick down to Patton’s hands, an idea flashing in his mind when he notices the obvious growing tent in his pants. 

“You should stay, Patton.”

Patton freezes, and Virgil looks like he’s torn between being completely aroused and totally embarrassed. Damien grins. “Sit.”

Without a word, Patton does as Damien says, sitting in the armchair. He’s still refusing to look at the pair, but that’s okay. Damien knows it won’t last. 

Damien grinds roughly into Virgil, making Virgil whine. Virgil’s eyes flutter closed, but Damien catches Patton’s eyes briefly glancing over at the two before looking away again. Got him.

Damien uses his hands on Virgil’s hips to guide him over his cock, slowly starting to rock his own hips to meet Virgil’s thrusts. Virgil is quickly reduced into a moaning, panting mess again, and the next time Damien looks over Patton’s eyes are glued to them, his hands pointedly on the arms of the chair.

Damien lightly bites the shell of Virgil’s ear before muttering, “Open your eyes, Virgil. Patton’s being so good for us, watching the show we’re putting on for him. It’s only fair if you do the same.” Virgil’s eyes slowly open, finding Patton on the chair looking right at him. The flush on both of their faces darkens and Virgil moans, his thighs clenching. Dorian starts thrusting faster and harder, Virgil crying out with pleasure but his eyes stay open dutifully. 

“Such a needy little slut. Couldn’t even wait to undress before you were practically begging for my cock. Bet you wish Patton was fucking that pretty mouth of yours, don’t you, Virge.”

Damien was speaking loud enough for both Patton and Virgil to hear, keeping his eyes on Patton the entire time. Virgil keened softly, his cock twitching between his legs. Patton shifted in his seat, adjusting his pants and leaving his hand in his lap. 

“Or do you wanna watch him touch himself. Getting off to the sight of you taking my cock so well. Listening to you moan and whine like the slut you are.”

Patton’s rubbing himself through his pants, his lips slightly parted. Virgil cries out when Damien’s cock slams into his prostate and Patton moans in response. Damien picks up the pace. Virgil’s mouth falls open in pleasure, an endless string of moans and breathless pleas falling from his lips. Patton bites his lip and pulls his cock out of his pants, stroking himself. 

Damien groans as Virgil clenches around him, working his hips faster. “He can watch all he wants. Can watch me fuck you here on the couch. In the kitchen. In bed. But he  _never_  gets to touch you.” His hands move up Virgil’s sides under his armpits to grip at his shoulders from behind, practically slamming into him and staring right into Patton’s eyes as he growls, “You’re  _mine_.”

Virgil comes with a scream, finally tearing his eyes away from Patton as his orgasm rocks through him. Damien continues his ruthless pace until he’s coming in Virgil with a muffled groan, grinding against him while riding out his orgasm. Patton follows soon after, coming over his hand with a long moan, his eyes drifting shut. 

For a long moment it’s quiet, the only sounds in the room being the three men trying to catch their breath. Then Damien is helping Virgil off of his lap and conjuring a damp rag to clean him off, massaging his tired legs and kissing his cheeks. Patton cleans himself off as the two get themselves sorted out, tucking himself back into his pants and standing. He doesn’t really know the etiquette here; does he thank them? Leave quietly and pretend it never happened? Patton is just turning to do the latter when Damien speaks up once again.

“Come over here, Pat.”

Patton turns back to face the couple, nervously walking over until he’s standing right in front of them. From under Damien’s arm Virgil holds his arms out as an invitation, looking tired and sated. Patton looks at Damien for permission, only moving to cuddle up to Virgil once Damien nods. Patton settles against Virgil’s side, smiling softly as Virgil takes his hand and closes his eyes. 

He’d completely forgotten why he left his room.


	9. "Just like you deserve" - Loceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: praise kink (sort of?), bondage, d/s dynamics

Deceit’s hand caresses down Logan’s side as he leans over him, resting at his hip. His lips follow as he presses kisses down Logan’s chest to his stomach. “So beautiful.” He murmurs softly, making the other whine. 

Logan tugs at the soft satin ropes tying his arms to the headboard, his cheeks flushed. “Dee,” he whines, trying to press his legs together but unable to with the spreader bar attached to his ankles. Deceit tuts softly, pressing a brief kiss to Logan’s lips. He wraps a hand loosely around Logan’s leaking cock, stroking slowly. Logan moans, making Deceit chuckle as he leans in to whisper. “Don’t make me gag you, dearest. Did you already forget why we tied you up like this?”

“B-because I can’t take a compliment,” Logan replies, looking up at Deceit for confirmation. Deceit rewards him with a firmer grip as he continues to stroke him. “Good boy. Now… Where was I? Oh, yes.” He presses a kiss to Logan’s lips. “So beautiful.” Another kiss to the corner of his lips. “So smart.” And another to his jaw. “Kind.” Another. “Gentle.” Another. “Sexy.”

Deceit begins to stroke Logan faster, making Logan moan and rock his hips up into his hand. Deceit’s kisses turn into light nips to Logan’s neck between sentences, making him whine. “You’re always so pretty. Reading a book. Solving a problem. Sleeping. Panting and moaning under me. Taking my cock so perfectly.”

Logan thrusts his hips in small aborted motions, feeling himself getting close. He shakes his head, not wanting to come yet. “B-butternut.” 

In an instant Deceit’s lips and hand are gone, leaning over him and gently touching his cheek. “Logan? Are you alright?”

Logan nods, his blush spreading with his words. “Didn’t want to come yet. Not without feeling you inside me.”

Deceit smiles, the look fond and loving. He grabs the lube and settles between Logan’s legs. “Alright, my love. Doing so well. Going to make you feel so good, just like you deserve.”

And he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im sorry i keep forgetting to add new ones as i write them XD so therell be like 6 posted at once rip


	10. "Just go slow" - Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: vaginismus, vaginal dilator (imagine looking that up,,,,), soft sex, vaginal sex, first time (technically), praise, body worship (?), aftercare

Virgil knelt between Patton’s legs, looking up at his boyfriend’s smiling face uncertainly. “…Are you sure about this, Pat? Last time we tried, it hurt, right?”

Patton nods, sitting up to cup Virgil’s cheeks. “Yeah, it did, but that was a while ago, Virge. I’ve been seeing that doctor, remember? And the thing we’re gonna start out with, I’ve been using it for a while. We just gotta go slow, ‘kay baby? I promise if it hurts I’ll let you know.”

Virgil looks at the slightly strange device next to him and nods. “Okay. If you’re sure.” He picks the device up, turning it in his hand to look it over skeptically. He didn’t see how it was supposed to help… Sure, it was thinner than average, but it still looked like a vibe. He coats it in lube and positions it at Patton’s entrance, looking up for confirmation. Patton nods and lays back, taking a slow, calm breath. 

Virgil slowly pushes the dilator into Patton, watching Patton the entire time for any signs of pain. When he sees none he sighs quietly in relief. “There’s a dial,” Patton speaks up, “at the bottom. It’s a vibe, too.” Virgil turns the dial and watches as Patton sucks in a slight breath at the sudden change, his toes curling and uncurling. He nods, and Virgil starts moving the dilator in and out of Patton’s entrance. 

After a little while, Patton nods. “Okay, we can go up.” Virgil nods, pulling out the dilator and turning it off. “Should I like… Wipe it off?” 

Patton nods with a slight smile. “Probably, yeah.” 

Virgil nods again and wipes the dilator off on his discarded shirt. Then he grabs the next size up and fixes it in place over the base just like Patton had shown him. He coats it in lube and positions it at Patton’s entrance. “Ready?” 

Patton nods. “Just go slow.”

Virgil slowly presses the dilator into Patton. Patton bites his lip a little at first, but after a couple deep breaths he’s completely calm once again. Virgil takes that as a good sign and turns the dial, slowly thrusting the dilator. Patton hums, his eyes closing. Virgil watches him carefully the entire time until he opens his eyes. “Next one?”

Virgil repeats the process, cleaning the dilator, fixing on the next size, relubing and slowly pressing it in. By the time they get to the biggest size, Patton’s got a slight flush to his cheeks and his hands are clenching and unclenching in the sheets. Virgil presses soft kisses to Patton’s neck as he moves it in and out, enjoying the soft sounds Patton was making. He’d been so worried this would go poorly, that Patton would get frustrated and hurt himself like last time. It was so relieving to see him enjoying himself, and so amazing to get to hear those sounds. 

“Virge,” Patton whines softly, rolling his hips. “Please.” 

“Hm?” Virgil hums, pressing a kiss under Patton’s jaw. 

“Please, want you inside.”

Virgil’s breath hitches and he sits up, his hand stilling. “You sure, Pat? Are you ready?” Patton nods desperately. 

“God, yes, please, need you.”

Virgil bites his lip and nods, turning the vibe off and slowly pulling it out of Patton. Patton lets out a little huff-whine at the loss, watching as Virgil settles between his legs and lubes up his cock. He presses his tip to Patton’s entrance and Patton’s breath hitches, suddenly full of nerves. 

Virgil smiles softly, leaning over Patton. “Hey.” When Patton meets his eyes, he presses a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. “It’s okay. I want this just as much as you, and I’m just as nervous. And if it doesn’t work, then it doesn’t work. I’ll still love you all the same.” Patton nods, cupping Virgil’s cheeks and pulling him into a soft, deep kiss. 

Virgil slowly pushes inside while he kisses Patton, his hands gently gripping Patton’s hips. Patton moans softly into the kiss as he feels Virgil filling him, panting against his lips when he feels him bottom out. The two of them stay like that for a moment, sharing sloppy, soft kisses as they both get used to the feel of the other. “Oh, wow,” Patton pants almost reverently. Virgil nods, pressing kisses to Patton’s cheeks, his nose, his forehead. He stops on Patton’s lips, kissing him for a moment before pulling back to look down at him. 

“Are you ready?”

Patton nods. Virgil slowly pulls out about halfway before slowly pressing back in. He repeats the action until he’s built up a slow, steady, deep pace, rolling his hips. He lowers himself to press kisses to every inch of Patton’s skin he can reach, his hands practically petting Patton’s sides. “So perfect, so sexy, so beautiful,” he mutters breathlessly, making Patton flush a deep red. 

Neither of them last long, but neither of them particularly mind. They move together almost seemlessly, melting into each other and losing themselves in the pleasure and love they feel. Virgil’s hand slips between them, his thumb rubbing at Patton’s clit and groaning when that makes Patton clench around him. Patton starts to let out little gasping whines as he gets closer, his head thrown back, face red, clinging to Virgil as he comes. The feeling of Patton’s walls spasming around his cock and the look of complete bliss on his boyfriend’s face sends Virgil over the edge, rocking his hips as he fills Patton. 

Once they’ve both caught their breath, Virgil gently pulls out of Patton. He grabs a damp washcloth and cleans Patton, then himself. Once the washcloth is tossed into the laundry basket, Virgil lays down next to Patton and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his hair.

Patton lets out a content hum, curling into Virgil’s chest. “That was perfect. I love you so much.” Virgil smiles into Patton’s hair, rubbing his back softly. “I love you too. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I’ve never seen vaginismus worked into smut so I thought I’d give it a shot


	11. "Jussst relax" - Loceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: hypnotism, dub-con, naga!Deceit, biting of the non-sexy kind (unless you’re into it ig), wall fucking, hunter!Logan, sub!Logan, no aftercare (duh lol), blood mention (v brief)

Logan watched the naga slowly circle him, resisting the pull of his golden eyes and staring resolutely at his chest. “I would not be so cocky if I were you. You are alone, and I know just how to kill you before you can strike.” Logan watched Deceit disappear out of his peripheral view and circle him from behind as his smooth voice flowed through the air.

“Oh, sssilly hunter.” Deceit was suddenly right behind him, his warm body pressing against Logan’s back. He slid his hands up Logan’s sides under his shirt from behind, hissing softly in his ear, “Who sssaid anything about hurting you?” Logan shivers at the touch and pushes him away, spinning to face the naga and taking a couple wary steps back. 

“You cannot fool me, monster. I know how your kind are, you find pleasure in torturing and devouring humans.”

Deceit raises an eyebrow, affecting a look of shocked hurt. “Torturing? Devouring? Oh, nothing of the sssort, I assure you. I jussst like to… Have a little fun.” His look melts into a smirk as he takes a step forward, Logan taking a matching step back. He raises the gnarled wodden stake - a branch from some sort of important tree blessed by a Buddhist monk or, something (Logan had someone who got his supplies for him, he was too busy to dig through research and myth). 

“Stay back.”

The naga chuckles, taking another step. Logan takes another one back. “You know you’re acting foolish, hunter,” his voice drips with something enticing, making it harder to resist looking him in the eye. “We both know what you really want me to do.” Deceit takes another step forward, and this time when Logan matches it his back meets concrete. Damn. Logan squeezes his eyes shut just as he feels the presence of the naga looming over him.

Deceit grips Logan’s chin gently. There was no need for force, yet. He smiles at Logan like one would a child who is behaving ridiculously. “Open your eyesss.” He hisses softly. Logan’s eyelids flutter before he squeezes them tightly shut, shaking his head. “I shall not be tricked so easily, snake.”

Deceit rears back a little, offended. “ _Snake_? Very well then.” His eyes glow, and this time when his voice floats through the air into Logan’s ears it smothers his will to fight. “ _ **Open your eyesss**_.” 

Logan’s eyes slowly open. Deceit smiles. “ _ **Good. Now, pet, look at me.**_ ” Logan looks up at him with hesitation. When his eyes lock with Deceit’s glowing golden ones, the fight leaves his body. Deceit strokes Logan’s jaw with his thumb as he studies his face. “You really are very lovely, hunter. Too bad I can’t keep you. I’ll just have to make this worth remembering. Now, _ **jussst relax and enjoy.**_ ”

Deceit wastes no time in stripping Logan of his pants and boxers, shoving his own down his thighs. He grips the backs of Logan’s thighs and lifts him, pinning him roughly to the wall which makes the human yelp a little and blink blearily. Deceit grinds against him and groans. “ _ **Wrap your legsss around my waissst.**_ ” 

Logan does as he’s told, his head falling back with a moan as Deceit continues to grind against him. After a moment he grips the naga’s shoulders tightly, trying to push him off as he pants softly. “W-wait, stop-” He moans as Deceit grinds against him roughly, the naga gripping his chin and forcing eye contact once again. Logan becomes pliant once more, gasping and moaning and rocking his hips against Deceit’s. 

Deceit smirks, getting the lube out of his back pocket (what he wouldn’t give to be a sucubus and make his own lube) and coating his fingers. He doesn’t bother warning Logan as he impatiently thrusts two fingers into him, making the human cry out and clench tightly. “ _ **Relax**_.” Logan whimpers but does as Deceit commands, his whole body relaxing. Deceit kisses his jaw and starts thrusting his fingers, working to spread Logan open. 

He doesn’t waste long on prepping Logan, not particularly caring if he hurts the human but not wanting it to hurt himself, so he preps him the minimal amount. He pulls his fingers out and grips Logan’s hips tightly as he thrusts into him, groaning at the tightness. Logan cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure, panting heavily as he tries to get used to the feeling. The naga gives him that courtesy, at least, an once he can feel that Logan’s used to it he finally begins to move his hips. 

Logan moans as Deceit starts fucking him, gripping the naga’s shirt tightly and tossing his head back. Deceit isn’t worried about maintaining eye contact anymore as he starts to speed up his thrusts gradually until he’s roughly fucking Logan into the wall. Logan lets out moans and pleasured cries on each thrust, doing his best to meet Deceit’s hips. Deceit growls against Logan’s neck, causing a shiver to go down the hunter’s spine.

Logan’s moans start to rise in volume as he gets closer, Deceit’s thrusts becoming rougher as he himself nears his edge. His nails are digging into Logan’s hips as he snaps his hips, panting and groaning against the human’s neck. Logan babbles incoherent nonsense broken up by moans and gasps. As Deceit feels his orgasm approaching, he opens his mouth, his fangs protruding from his gums. He bites down on Logan’s neck as the human comes with a shout, the taste of the adrenaline and pheromones in his blood making Deceit dizzy. He thrusts roughly into Logan a few more times before he’s coming in him with a muffled groan, his fangs retracting. 

Deceit licks his lips as he pulls back, looking Logan over. The bite isn’t bleeding too bad, and other than that Logan just looks like he got a good fucking. Good, he doesn’t need more hunters on his ass for killing one of them. He pulls out of the human, setting him on the ground none too gently before pulling his pants up and making himself look presentable. He smirks down at the hunter, who’s still recovering his breath and his senses. “Well, thisss wasss fun. Perhapsss we can meet again sssometime.” He chuckles as he walks away, disappearing into the shadows.


	12. "What did you just say?", "You've got quite the mouth on you, don't you?", & "We can't do that here!" - Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: office sex, fucking over a desk, innuendo, semi-public sex, slight exhibitionism I suppose, boss!Logan, assistant!Patton

Logan looks up as his office door opens, a small smile appearing as Patton walks into the room. “Ah, Patton. Wonderful timing, as always. I was just about to call you in to order lunch.” He closes his laptop, pushing his chair back and moving to sit on the edge of his desk.

Patton smiles, holding up a manila folder. “Just came to drop this off! Needs your signature. What are we getting today?” He sets the folder on Logan’s desk and pulls out his phone. 

Logan hums, grabbing the folder and flipping it open to look over the contract. “I was thinking that Italian place you like so much. If that would suffice? Tortelloni ricotta and spinach for me. And I’m guessing you’ll be getting the pizza capricciosa?” He asks with an amused smile. Patton always got the same thing when they got food from that restaurant. “And… I suppose I shall let you choose whatever you’d like for dessert.”

“I’d like you for dessert.” Patton mumbles under his breath as he puts in the order with his phone. 

“What did you just say?”

Patton’s eyes widen and he freezes. “I- uhm- I didn’t-”

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you, don’t you?” Logan asks lowly,  standing up and walking the five feet across his office until he’s standing in front of Patton. Patton’s cheeks flush pink as Logan looks at him, fidgeting anxiously. 

“I- uhm-…”

Logan takes a slight step closer, invading Patton’s personal space. “I think I’d like to have dessert before the main course, just this once. Shall we dine on my desk?” Patton’s flush darkens, his eyes widening.

“We can’t do that here! Someone could walk in on us!”

“So lock the door.” Logan pulls Patton close by his hips, kissing him deeply.

.

Patton keened as Logan thrust particularly hard, brushing everything just right. The sound was muffled by his hand over his mouth, the other one fisted against the dark oak desk, elbows propping him up. His face has a deep flush over it that’s begun to creep down his neck, his hair slightly mussed. He rocks forward with every thrust of Logan’s hips, his cock bobbing between his legs, begging for attention and getting ignored. 

Logan grips Patton’s hips tightly as he thrusts rough and fast into him, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound. He bends down to drape himself over Patton’s back, thrusting into him deeper. He nearly groans when that makes Patton clench around him, the needy moan he lets loose barely being hidden by his hand. Logan wraps a hand around Patton’s cock, stroking him slowly. Patton clenches around him again and he has to bite Patton’s shoulder over his clothes to muffle a moan, his thrusts becoming rougher, losing their rhythm. 

“H-how long until- mmh! Until the f-food gets here?” Patton asks breathlessly. Logan glances at the clock.

“Should be here soon,” he mumbles, picking up his pace. Patton gasps and bites down on his hand, feeling close. 

A knock sounds at the door. “Mario’s Italian Cuisine! Food delivery!”

Patton comes with a surprised moan, the sudden pressure pulling Logan’s orgasm out of him as well, barely managing to muffle his moan in Patton’s shoulder in time. 

“I-I’ll just leave it at the door…”


	13. "You're mine" & "What a pretty sight" - Roylogicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: degradation, exhibitionism, possessiveness, scratching, fellatio

Ever since the three of them had gotten together, it wasn’t that uncommon for one of them to walk in on the other two having sex. Usually it was Logan walking in on Patton and Roman, though occasionally Roman will walk in on Logan and Patton. It was one such day when Roman was working on a personal project in his room when he hears something through the wall separating his room from Logan’s. He pauses, not sure he heard right. But no, there is was again. Roman stands up, walking out into the hall and to Logan’s room, hesitating. 

He can hear the sounds much more clearly now, and it’s obvious they’re having sex (and not trying to be quiet at all). He’s not hesitant because he doesn’t want to invade their privacy (that’s never an issue); he’s hesitant because he knows if he walks in there he’ll most likely be dragged into it, and he really needs to finish his project. 

Patton moans loudly, making Roman’s cock twitch. 

Okay, he guessed he could drop in.

Roman opens the door, taking a moment to take in the sight before him. Patton is bouncing on Logan’s cock, face and neck flushed and his arms pinned behind his back with one of Logan’s hands. The other hand is gripping Patton’s hip tightly, Logan’s hips thrusting up to meet Patton’s roughly. Logan is looking right at Roman over Patton’s shoulder, while Patton’s head is thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth open. Red lines on Patton’s arms, chest, stomach, sides and thighs paint a pretty picture of what was going on before things got so loud.

“What a pretty sight,” Roman says with a smile, closing the door behind him. Patton’s breath hitches and he opens his eyes, moaning sweetly as Logan brushes everything just right, his cock twitching. Logan smirks. 

“Look at that, slut, you  _were_  loud enough to bring him in here.” He mutters, nipping at Patton’s ear. Patton whimpers. “Sit down,” he says to Roman, and even Roman isn’t one to challenge him when he’s in his dom headspace so he does as Logan says, sitting in the desk chair. From his seat he can see everything perfectly - the arch of Patton’s back, Logan’s cock driving into him, Patton’s bobbing untouched between his legs, desperate for attention - and somehow he knows Logan did this on purpose.

“Can you even hear yourself? So loud and desperate and needy, I’m surprised Roman didn’t come in here sooner. And you’re such a sight like this, desperately riding my cock, at my mercy, on display for anyone who opens that door to see.”

Patton keens softly, and Roman moans in response, palming himself through his sweatpants. 

“You’re so mean, LoLo. You’re too rough on poor Patty! If you keep on like this, he’ll be too tired to take my cock.” Roman pouts, pulling his hard cock out of his sweats and stroking himself to make a point. Logan smirks, biting Patton’s neck and earning a pleasured cry. 

“It’s so sweet that you think you’re getting him after this. Patton doesn’t belong to you. Isn’t that right, slut.” Logan lets go of Patton’s arms to grip his hips tighter. “You’re mine,” he growls, his thrusts turning rough and fast and hard. Patton all but screams, his hands scrabbling blindly for purchase until he’s coming across his stomach untouched, twitching with the force of his orgasm.

Roman’s hand speeds up and his eyes flutter closed as the other two separate, catching their breath and coming down from their high. Roman hears shifting and assumes they’re laying down to nap, only for his eyes to fly open in surprise a moment later when his hand is knocked aside. He looks down, about to protest when Patton looks up at him and takes Roman into his mouth, sucking on the head softly. Roman moans, swearing under his breath.

Patton slowly bobs his head, running his tongue over Roman’s shaft and sucking when he moves back up to the head, taking Roman deeper with each pass until the head of Roman’s cock is pushing into his throat. Patton relaxes, taking Roman into his throat and humming, and Roman moans loudly, tangling his hand in Patton’s hair. Roman starts thrusting his hips and Patton relaxes, letting Roman essentially fuck his mouth. He continues to hum and rub his tongue along whatever skin he can reach, and when Roman’s grip in his hair tightens he lets his teeth graze Roman’s cock like he knows the other likes. Roman moans loudly, getting closer to the edge, and it isn’t much longer until he’s spilling down Patton’s throat, holding Patton down as he humps his face. 

Roman lets go of Patton’s hair and lets him pull off once he’s come down from his orgasm, catching his breath. Patton licks his lips and smiles up at Roman, standing back up and leaning down to press a quick kiss to Roman’s lips. He takes Roman’s hands, pulling him to his feet and tucking him back into his sweats. “Come on mister, nap time,” he says happily, pulling Roman to the bed. 

And usually it’s Roman or Logan giving the orders, but he figures just this once he can let it slide as he cuddles up to Patton, Logan on the other side, their hands linked. 


	14. "I have other plans for you, my dear" - Loceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: bondage, restricted movement, rough sex, dub-con, overstimulation, some slight begging, dragon!Deceit, sacrifice!Logan

Logan curses under his breath as he tests the cuffs around his wrists. They’re too strong, and closed too tightly for him to slip out of, damn. His eyes dart around the dark cave he’d woken up in, but he can’t make anything out. He’s been on the other end of this long enough to know where he is though, and what’s happening.

The village had sacrificed him to the dragon.

No one knew what happened to the people they sacrificed every year, but none of them ever came back so the assumption was that they were eaten. Logan was inclined to believe it given that no one had come to his aid. The heavy weight attached to his cuffs prevented him from running, leaving him with no other option than to await his fate at the hands of the dragon.

A low rumble travels through the air from the back of the cave, making Logan’s hair stand on end. He looks around again in the darkness, startling when a large dragon’s head comes out of the shadows, the dragon squinting down at him as it inspects him. Logan takes a careful, calming breath as the dragon moves closer, more of it’s body becoming exposed as it moves closer to the mouth of the cave. 

“You’re certainly cuter than the usual offerings,” the dragon grumbles, its very voice making Logan’s bones vibrate. “What’s your name, human?”

The question startles Logan into speaking against his better judgement. “It’s… Logan.”

The dragon seems to appraise him for a moment before nodding. “Logan. You can call me Deceit.” Logan pauses, looking at the dragon warily.

“You’re not going to… eat me?”

Logan isn’t quite sure dragons can smirk, but it certainly seems like this one is. “No, I won’t eat you. In fact,” A large plume of shimmering, golden smoke explodes from the dragon. Logan waves his hand in front of his face to chase some of it off, coughing. “I have other plans for you, my dear.” The voice isn’t as rumbling or intimidating now, and Logan understands why when the smoke clears and instead of a dragon, a well-dressed man with patches of scales on his skin, horns, and a tail stands across from him, giving him a sly smirk. 

Logan’s eyes widen and he takes a slight step back, prevented from moving further by the weight attached to his wrists. “Then what, pray-tell, do you plan on doing with me?” The dragon, Deceit, inspects the chains and weight, stepping forward until he’s barely six inches from Logan. 

~*~

Logan cries out as Deceit thrusts into him roughly, gripping his hips tightly. The dragon had him pinned to the floor of the cave, positioned so the weight was behind them, effectively pinning Logan’s arms above his head. His pants pulled down to his calves keeps him from flailing around too much along with the grip on his hips, and Deceit uses this to his advantage as he begins a rough, aggressive pace, not giving Logan a chance to get used to the feeling first. 

“Fuck- ah- w-wait-” Logan moans as Deceit brushes his prostate, his back arching. Deceit smirks and begins to aim for that spot on every thrust, and soon enough Logan is panting and moaning desperately, achingly hard. He throws his head back on a particularly hard thrust, crying out in pleasure, and Deceit takes the opportunity to attach himself to Logan’s neck. 

Logan’s resolve crumbles, begging brokenly between moans as Deceit marks up his neck and shoulders. Deceit’s thrusts speed up until he’s practically slamming his hips into the human’s, making the chains rattle. Logan pulls on his restraints, ignoring the pain of the metal biting into his skin. Deceit is slamming into his prostate on nearly every thrust, quickly sending Logan towards the edge. 

“Dee, Dee, please, God, so close,” Logan begs, face and chest flushed. Deceit growls and bites down on Logan’s neck, making him keen as he comes across his stomach. 

Deceit doesn’t stop or slow down, still thrusting roughly into Logan. Logan whimpers, tugging on the chains, letting out little whimpering gasps on every thrust. Deceit chuckles. “I haven’t had a good lay in 200 years, you think I’m going to let you go that easy? I’m going to fuck the life out of you, human.” Logan moans pitifully as Deceit thrusts right against his prostate, making his spent cock twitch.


	15. "A little birdy told me why you've been avoiding me... doll, I'm flattered" -Remile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: kitchen sex, oral, eating out, possessiveness, multiple orgasms, table sex, praise, begging

Emile swallowed nervously as Remy took another step closer, effectively trapping him against the corner of the counter top. Emile tries to look anywhere but Remy, but he can still see that smug smirk on his face as he says, “A little birdy told me why you’ve been avoiding me… Doll, I’m flattered.” Emile blushes slightly at the nickname.

“I- I have no idea what you’re talking about, Remy.”

Remy raises an eyebrow. “Oh, so you  _don’t_  think I’m sexy? You don’t have dreams about me, about the things you want me to do to you? You don’t have dirty fantasies about me bending you over the table and making you scream?” He nearly whispers the last part as he leans in, pressing a kiss to the skin just below Emile’s jaw. Emile shivers, clenching his fists nervously. 

“I-I…”

“Unless you say no right now, I’m gonna do just that, babe.”

Emile’s cheeks darken. “…Please?” 

Remy smirks, pulling Emile into a deep kiss and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. He slowly leads Emile across the kitchen to the table, pulling away to bend him over the wooden surface. Emile gasps softly at the action, his toes curling in anticipation as Remy wastes no time in getting his pants undone and pulls them down to his knees. He whimpers as Remy wraps a hand around his half-hard cock, stroking him teasingly slow. 

“Remy, Rem, please.”

Remy kisses the small of his back. “Don’t worry baby, I got you.” Remy gets onto his knees behind Emile, letting go of his cock to spread his cheeks. Emile bites his lip, trying to keep himself calm only to let out a surprised sound when Remy’s tongue drags over his hole. Remy pauses, but when he hears no objections he does it again, teasing the rim with his tongue. Emile clenches his fists, panting softly, his head bowed. When Remy’s tongue begins to slowly press inside, he moans. 

Remy continues for a few minutes, teasing around Emile’s hole before dipping his tongue inside just a bit, driving him wild. He decides to finally take mercy on Emile though as he pushes his tongue further, slowly eating him out. Emile’s forehead rests against the table, panting and moaning, his thighs trembling slightly in an effort to stay still. 

He can already feel himself getting close, whimpering and rocking his hips a little to press closer to Remy’s tongue. Remy’s hands massage his ass while his tongue slowly thrusts in and out of him. Emile breathes Remy’s name, repeating it over and over like a prayer as he gets closer. Remy removes his tongue, going further down. Emile cries out as Remy licks over his balls, seconds away from coming. Then, Remy sucks on his balls gently, finally sending him over the edge with a cry of Remy’s name. 

Remy stands up, stroking himself through his pants as he takes in the sight of Emile bent over the table, flushed and panting. He quickly pulls his pants down and lubes up his cock, slowly thrusting into him with a low moan. Emile keens softly, his cock twitching, and Remy sets a slow, almost leisurely pace. 

Remy presses a kiss to the back of Emile’s neck, moaning softly as Emile clenches around him. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good. So tight and perfect.” Emile bites his lip, his toes curling as Remy brushes against his prostate. Remy starts to thrust a little faster, slowly working himself up until he’s fucking Emile fast and hard as he mutters praise against his neck. 

“So good, so perfect, just for me, all mine, your perfect ass is all mine,” he groans. 

Emile cries out as Remy thrusts against his prostate, throwing his head back. “Ah-! Yours, all yours, oh god-!”

Remy’s thrusts turn rough as he gets closer. “Looked so fucking hot after you came, bent over the table practically begging for my cock.” Emile keens softly, rocking back into his thrusts, clenching around him. “Shit, you trying to make me come in you, baby? You’d look so pretty with my cum dripping out of your perfect hole. Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

Emile moans, feeling himself getting close. “Oh god, yes, please!”

Remy thrusts into Emile hard and fast, slamming right into Emile’s prostate and sending him over the edge with a cry. Hearing that and seeing Emile’s blissed-out face, along with feeling him clench around his cock, sends Remy over the edge as well, burying himself in Emile as he comes deep inside him with a deep moan. 

Once they’ve both got their breath back, Remy pulls out, lightly smacking Emile’s ass as he watches the cum drip out of his used hole. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up sugar.”

Emile slowly straightens up, pulling up his pants, his cheeks flushed. “Yeah, sounds good.”


	16. "Which one of us is more desirable?" - Prinxieduke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Geminaephilia (twin kink), tentacles, threesome, trans!Virgil, FtM character, terms like ‘clit’ and ‘cunt’ used in reference to a trans man’s genitals, very slight dub-con, double penetration, degradation

Virgil didn’t know when the thoughts started. Maybe it was when Remus had made some joke about inheriting all of the family jewels. Maybe it was that one time Roman had been walking around without a shirt on because it was too hot and Remus had jokingly wolf-whistled at him. Whatever it was, Virgil couldn’t deny that there was something undeniably hot about the thought of having both of the twins in his bed. 

Of course, he’d never  _act_  on those thoughts. He knew he was a freak, he didn’t want his friends to know that too. And what if it made things really weird? Seriously, how would he feel if he had a brother and someone asked him if the three of them could have sex? 

Yeah, no, too weird. He’d just have to stick to the fantasies, then. 

The universe loved to screw with Virgil though. It’d been a couple months of carefully concealing his desires, of avoiding being alone with the twins, but today his luck ran out. Patton and Logan were helping Thomas with something, so they’d be out of the mindscape for a couple of hours at least, and Deceit, as usual, was nowhere to be found. This left the twins in the commons, and Virgil in the kitchen trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. 

He could go back to his room, but if he spent too long in there it tended to make him kind of anxious, and besides the twins would know something was up if he just suddenly started isolating himself again. Hiding in someone else’s room or the imagination was out of the question….

Guess that only left the commons. 

Dammit.

Virgil shuffles out of the kitchen, sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Roman and Remus who are in the middle of a very serious debate about… something.

“I’m serious! I go on more adventures, so obviously I’m more fit than you! That plays a huge factor, you know!”

“Did you even  _see_  the comments on the last video, bro? You’re far from a fan favorite.”

“You were naked! And hiding behind the couch! That’s like, real-life clickbait!”

“Exactly! Everyone was thinking about my juicy butthole because they couldn’t see it!”

Jesus. Virgil should have gone to his room.

Roman turns to Virgil, crossing his arms. “Well, Virgil? Which is it?”

That snaps Virgil out of his thoughts. He blinks, looking over at them. “… What? I wasn’t listening.” Well, it was half-true. He wasn’t listening before he entered the room. Roman rolls his eyes.

“Which one of us is more desirable?”

Virgil short-circuits. Oh god, why hadn’t he just stayed in his room? “I- uh- you mean like, which one of you do the fans like better?”

Remus nods with a cheeky grin. “For sex!”

He chokes at that. Okay, no more playing dumb. “Well…. I, uhm…” 

“It’s obviously me, here, I’ll show you!” Roman gets to his feet, Virgil’s eyes widening as the princely side walks over to him and plops down on the couch next to him, his knee bumping Virgil’s thigh. Roman cups Virgil’s face and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss without another word. Virgil sits stalk-still for a moment - he can’t believe this is actually happening to him, jesus christ - before he gives in, closing his eyes and kissing back. Just when he begins to lose himself in the kiss, just as his lungs begin to ache, Roman pulls back. He looks at Virgil for a moment with half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips before he seems to come back to himself, dropping his hands and grinning triumphantly. 

“Ha! See? He’s speechless! I win!”

Remus huffs and stands up as well, marching over to the pair and planting himself in Virgil’s lap. “Two can play at this game,” he growls before grabbing Virgil by his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. 

It’s messy, almost frantic, the complete contrast to his previous kiss only serving to remind Virgil of who he was trading kisses with and making him hot. Roman’s kiss was all about passion and romance, while Remus’ was about sex and desire. Remus thrusts his tongue into Virgil’s mouth and the anxious side can’t help but imagine what that tongue feels like thrusting into other places. That thought makes his face heat up, a small, needy moan bubbling past his lips. Remus pulls back after a moment, panting and licking his lips. 

Roman purses his lips, not about to be outdone by his brother. He pulls Virgil to him, almost knocking Remus to the ground, and brings him into another kiss which Virgil happily reciprocates. This one is more heated, more insistent. Roman’s hands come to rest on Virgil’s waist, holding him close as he claims the emo’s mouth. Virgil lets out a small whimper when Roman deepens the kiss and shifts closer, his legs nudging Virgil’s apart. Virgil’s hands move up to grip Roman’s shoulders, breathing a little heavily into the kiss. 

Virgil startles slightly and whines in the back of his throat as a body settles against his back and lips attach to his throat. Roman’s eyes open and he realizes what’s going on, but rather than push Remus away he dips down to suck on Virgil’s collarbone. Virgil cries out softly and his head falls back, almost overwhelmed from the various feelings. Remus growls against Virgil’s neck and pulls him into his lap, his hard cock pressing against Virgil’s ass through their clothes. Virgil gasps and moans softly, his cunt throbbing as Remus’ hands move from his hips to the inside of his thighs, holding his legs apart. 

Roman and Remus continue to mark up Virgil’s collarbone and neck, drawing more and more soft, desperate sounds from Virgil’s lips. Virgil loses himself in the administrations, his eyes closed and body pliant and wanting. Something soft and sort of wet slips under Virgil’s shirt and he gasps softly, his eyes opening.

A red, slick tentacle slips under Virgil’s shirt, the tip teasing under Virgil’s binder. Virgil’s breath catches in his throat when he realizes the tentacle is coming from Roman’s back, along with seven others that join the first, caressing his body and becoming increasingly insistent. Somehow through everything the tentacles manage to pull off Virgil’s shirt and binder, rubbing and pressing and caressing his bare skin. A second set of tentacles, these ones green, wrap around Virgil, wrapping around his arms and throat. 

Virgil keens softly as suckers attach to his skin, teasing his nipples, stomach, neck. He almost doesn’t notice when hands are undoing his pants, another pair helping to pull them off. As soon as the garment is on the ground, tentacles are wrapping around his legs, rubbing and suckering and teasing. Virgil is a panting, moaning mess, face flushed, wet and needy. 

“Virgil,” the voice is soft, questioning, and Virgil feels fingers hook the waistband of his boxers. His eyes flutter open to look at Roman, who’s gazing at him like he’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. The look sends a shiver down Virgil’s back and he nods. 

“Please.”

And just like that his boxers are gone, the twins suddenly nude, both lacking the patience to manually remove their clothes. A red tentacle snakes up Virgil’s thigh, teasing against his clit before continuing its journey, rubbing him between his folds. Virgil whines, high and needy, as the tentacle’s tip teases at his cunt. Roman surges forward, kissing Virgil deeply as the tentacle slowly enters him, muffling his moan. 

The tentacle stretches him open slowly, pulling out and pushing in until it’s filling him completely and pressing against everything just right. Virgil feels light-headed, breathless and unbelievably turned on, rocking his hips to get the tentacle to move. Remus reattaches himself to Virgil’s neck, working his way to the anxious side’s shoulder as the tentacle inside of him begins to move. 

A second tentacle slips between Virgil’s ass cheeks and teases at his entrance. Virgil breaks his kiss with Roman, panting, to beg breathlessly, “Please, please, need it, fill me, fuck me.”

Both twins groan at that as the tentacle pushes in, and Virgil doesn’t think he’s ever felt so full. Being fucked in both his holes, two mouths sucking at his sensitive skin, hands and tentacles exploring and pinching and groping. His orgasm crashes over him suddenly and strongly, his walls pulsing around the tentacles inside of him, a shaky moan falling from his lips. 

The two sides of creativity hardly stop there, their tentacles helping Virgil to ride through his orgasm before slowly pulling out. Virgil whines softly at the loss but is soon soothed by Roman kissing his forehead as he and his twin line their cocks up to his holes. Virgil lets out a ragged gasp as Roman pushes into his hot, wet cunt, groaning at the feeling. Remus waits until his twin is completely inside the other before guiding his lubed cock into Virgil’s asshole, nipping at his shoulder. 

Both creativities give Virgil a moment to get used to the feeling before they begin to move, thrusting into Virgil slowly and steadily. Virgil’s nails dig into Roman’s shoulders, and tentacles pull his arms away, restraining them behind his back. Virgil whimpers softly, a thrill going down his back at the feeling of being at their mercy completely. He clenches around the cocks inside of him, earning him twin groans from the two men fucking him. 

Their thrusts slowly pick up in speed and roughness until Virgil is practically screaming in pleasure, doing his best to rock into their thrusts. A green tentacle slips up his neck and into his mouth, slowly thrusting in and out and effectively gagging the anxious side as the others continue to wreck him. Roman pulls back a little, groaning at the sight of Virgil bound by his tentacles, his mouth being fucked by one of Remus’, face red and hair messy, looking absolutely debauched. Another tentacle wraps around Virgil’s waist and attaches its suckers to Virgil’s clit, making Virgil whimper and moan in desperation. 

He doesn’t last much longer after that, coming around their cocks with a choked cry. Roman swears under his breath, following soon after him, pulling out as he comes down from his high. Remus grabs Virgil as Roman’s tentacles pull away, gripping him roughly and slamming his hips into Virgil. Virgil lets out little whimpering moans on every thrust, Roman’s cum slipping down his thighs. The tentacle still attached to Virgil’s clit releases its suckers and moves lower, thrusting into Virgil’s sensitive cunt and making him cry out. Its thrusts match Remus’ own, aggressively fucking the cum out of Virgil’s sloppy, used cunt and rubbing against his swollen clit. 

Roman moans at the sight, palming his already hardening cock. He begins to stroke himself, watching Virgil’s blissed-out face, listening to his desperate high-pitched noises and the sound of Remus fucking into both of his holes messily. He shuffles closer, licking one of Virgil’s nipples and taking it into his mouth as he continues to jerk himself off. Virgil pants and writhes, lost in all the sensations mercilessly overtaking his senses. Remus pulls Virgil to his chest, pulling him away from Roman and gripping his hips to aggressively pull him down onto his cock as he thrusts up. 

“Come on, Ro,” Remus growls. “Come on our slut.”

Roman looks from Virgil’s face to the tentacle roughly fucking the cum out of his cunt and swears loudly, his hips jerking as he comes across Virgil’s stomach. 

The feeling and sight of Roman getting off just by watching him sends Virgil over the edge, his walls tightening around Remus as he comes. Remus thrusts into him harshly for another moment before coming hot and deep in his ass with a groan, biting Virgil’s shoulder. 

The tentacles slowly retreat as the three of them come down, catching their breath. Remus gently lifts Virgil off his cock, earning him a whine from how sore and sensitive Virgil is. Roman hushes Virgil softly, gently massaging his legs. Remus massages his arms and presses a kiss to the teeth marks in his shoulder. After a long, quiet moment, Roman gently scoops Virgil up into his arms and looks at Remus. 

“Come on, we could all use a shower.”

Remus nods, following his twin up the stairs. “So, Virgil…” He grins wickedly. “Which one of us was better?”

Roman smacks the back of his head.


End file.
